


A Study in Juice

by flowerplots



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John takes the piss and Sherlock falls for it, M/M, other people are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerplots/pseuds/flowerplots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are on a plane and stumble upon a mystery that has baffled many before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Juice

"John. John. _John._ John wake up. I know you're not really sleeping."  
John sighed. He had never liked flying in the first place, but flying from London to Warsaw with Sherlock was even worse than flying from Afghanistan to England with a fresh bullet wound, and that was definitely saying something. He had tried to fall asleep, or at least pretend to, but of course, it wasn't working. He was, after all, sitting next to the world's only consulting detective.  
  
"More like consulting five-year-old", John mumbled to himself. "HA! I knew you were awake!", Sherlock exclaimed triumphantly. "Yes, yes, you got me. Now, what is so important that you have to constantly whisper my name for five minutes straight?" "Well", Sherlock said, "I was observing the other passengers on this plane, and I noticed that an inexplicable amount of people ordered tomato juice for their drinks! I don't understand, John! Why would they all order tomato juice? I even tried it although I'm not hungry and it's disgusting! Why would anyone want to drink it? No one ever orders tomato juice when we're anywhere else, so what is it about flying that makes people order tomato juice? It makes no sense, John!"  
  
John stared at Sherlock for a few seconds. Tomato juice? Really? He was thinking about...tomato juice? Finally, he said very earnestly: "Well, Sherlock...you...you have just discovered one of the greatest mysteries of mankind: The mystery of the tomato juice flavour in high altitude. There is a lot of literature on it - I'm surprised you've never heard of it! But I think it has to do with the solar system, so that might be why you don't know about it. You should look it up online!", he finished, but Sherlock had already whipped out his phone, ignoring the no-mobile-devices rule, and started tapping away. After just a few seconds, he looked up again, and started to complain "There is nothing about that tomato juice mystery anywhere, are you sure it...oh. OH.", he said, taking in John's widening smile. "You...you were just making fun of me! There is no tomato juice mystery, is there?" "Well", John said, "the mystery certainly exists, but there aren't really any theories on it, never mind actual literature...really, you fell for that one surprisingly quickly. You must be extremely bored if you would start looking into _tomato juice_ mysteries." "I _am_ , John, I am _so. bored._ " John looked at him thoughtfully. Then he suddenly leaned closer and whispered: "I think I might be able to help you with that....ever heard of the mile-high club?"  
  
There were no more complaints for the rest of the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first fanfic I've ever written, just a little drabble from a while ago that I was to afraid to post until now (I've had some rather good wine and feel brave ;) ). Inspired by the fact that I have never quite understood why people do this on planes.  
> Not a native speaker, so constructive criticism regarding language, content, or anything at all really would be most welcome :)


End file.
